Eat me
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Destruir era sinónimo de amar. Agito/Nakayama.


Nota de la autora: Desgraciadamente los personajes no son míos, solo la historia.

-Diálogo normal.

"_Pensamientos del personaje"_

_-Palabras a tener en cuenta._

Bueno pues aquí tenéis otro fic, que como siempre no es nada del otro mundo. Dedicado a todos los fans de Agito y Nakayama y sobre todo dedicado a mi gran amiga Soulness Puppet.

Espero que os guste.

.

.

.

"_No la mires. No desvíes tu mirada de Ikki y los demás. Vamos Agito sigue tu camino con los Air Treck. Sigue sangrando. ¡No la mires! La miraste. ¿Y te sorprende lo que ves? En que mundo de mierda vives ¿eh Agito? Keh, no sabía que fueras tan sumamente estúpido."_

Nakayama siguió con la mirada a sus amigos, preocupada por si alguno de ellos sufría algún daño. La ansiedad enfriaba su pecho y un peso sobre sus hombros comenzó a formarse (llamémoslo culpa. En el fondo les odiaba. Un poco.) Nakayama movió nerviosamente sus dedos, golpeando lenta y rítmicamente su muslo derecho, para intentar aliviar aunque fuera solo por unos instantes esa quemazón que amenazaba con destruir sus barreras. Nakayama se sentía un poco (mentira. Mucho. Demasiado) sola. Pero se callaba. Era lo mejor. Para _todos_. Es más, cuando vio que Emily desaparecía de su campo de visión supo que ya era hora de volver a casa. Todos le habían dado la espalda. Ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer allí. La amargura tiñó sus labios y envenenó su lengua. Y, arriesgo de poder morir, se la mordió para que el dolor del mordisco la hiciera olvidar el otro dolor. Nadie se iba a dar cuenta de su ausencia. Ellos siempre iban un paso por delante de Nakayama. Y como dolía. Era una molestia que comenzaba en su pecho (el mordisco en su lengua palpitaba, pero el dolor era leve comparado con este) y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Adormeció las yemas de sus dedos hasta tal punto que dejó de sentir los golpes lentos y rítmicos que antes se prodigaba en el muslo. Pero había una cosa extraña en la estampa. Nakayama no lloraba. Estaba sonriendo. Con tirantez (nunca sonreía de verdad) Con fragilidad. Era como una muñeca, que ajada por los infortunios, se rompía poco a poco.

"_Agito concéntrate. Ikki está hablando. Vale que sean solo tonterías pero escúchalo. Es una orden. ¡Escúchale! Deja de mirar a Nakayama, es normal que se vaya. No tiene nada que hacer aquí. ¿Qué haces? ¡No te levantes! Eres un completo subnormal. Pero tienes agallas. Síguela."_

Nakayama caminó en silencio, dejando que sus coletas se balancearan graciosamente a ambos lados de su rostro. El veneno amargo se extendía más y más por su cuerpo. _"60…180…300"_ Estaba triste (mucho) pero se obligó a si misma a no derrumbarse. Era lista. Sabía que llorar no la iba a ayudar en nada. Además, ella no era una de esas chicas tontas e insulsas que creían que con llorar iba a aparecer ese _príncipe azul_ (Nakayama sabía que dicho príncipe no existía. Vale, ella también había sido una chica tonta e insulsa) Se concentró en contar los segundos que pasaban mientras sus pies recorrían, como autómatas, el camino hacia casa. _"420…540…600…"_ Estaba cansada. Deprimida. Le dolía el alma y aun así sonreía. Puede que Nakayama fuera un poco masoquista (puede que sean solo suposiciones. Pero ¿a quién le gusta sonreír cuando lo que más se desea es llorar?) Chasqueó la lengua, el veneno se extendió más, en un gesto inconsciente y que demostraba su impaciencia al ver que nunca llegaba a su destino. El camino se alargaba con cada pasito que daba. Estaba enfadándose. Con ella misma. Con el mundo del Air Treck. _Con él._ La rabia fluía por sus venas como un líquido caliente y pegajoso (a decir verdad eso ya sucedía desde hace días. Pero se dio cuenta en ese momento) Iba a estallar. Apretó los puños, situados a ambos lados de su cintura. Paró de caminar de golpe. Y agachó la cabeza. Saboreó _la venganza._

"_Agito a veces me sorprendes. ¿No decías que ella solo estorbaba? Pequeño tiburón estúpido. ¿Qué haces siguiéndola si a ti nadie te importa? Ahora dime qué piensas hacer. Venga dímelo. Tú solo deseas una cosa, yo solo deseo esa cosa. Devorémosla. Lentamente. Una y otra vez"_

Nakayama tardó exactamente 30 segundos para darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando. No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quien era. El lento y violento palpitar de su corazón era más que suficiente para Nakayama. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas (parecía una niña pequeña. Coletas incluidas) La duda se instaló en su mente. No comprendía porque precisamente _él_ tenía que ser el que se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Se dio la vuelta. Quizás con miedo. Quizás algo brusca. Nakayama miró a Agito. O a Akito. O a Lind. Ella era capaz de verlos a los tres. Se reflejaban en los ojos del chico como pequeños destellos. Unos violentos. Otros inocentes. El corazón de Nakayama se contralló (sintió como el veneno se extendió mas por su cuerpo. Más y más. Hasta llegar a su alma) Algo dentro de ella la incitaba a correr. Muy lejos. Con zancadas largas. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que tenía que alejarse de Agito en ese mismo momento. Bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Agito se sentía como si fuera su presa (sin la duda. Sin el condicional. Era su presa. La iba a devorar) Abrió la boca para hablar. Esa boca sugerente, como una fresa madura que atraía a Agito. Demasiado. Sin embargo su voz se había esfumado. Como si tuviera _alas_. Como si incluso su propia voz se alejara de ella, dándola la espalda. Dejándola sola. Sin poder volar. Sin poder llorar. Porque ya no tenía lágrimas (Nakayama no era tonta. Si que las tenía. Pero no las quería malgastar) Tragó saliva cuando Agito se acercó más a ella. Tenía miedo. Quería ser _devorada._

"_¿Lo sientes Agito? Está nerviosa. Nos tiene miedo. Si, NOS, yo también entro en este juego. Akito no. Es demasiado inocente. Pero nosotros si que podemos destruirla. Si que podemos morderla. Saborearla. Es nuestra presa. Deja de mirarla como un gilipollas y haz algo. Fuck"_

Un paso. Otro paso. Una lengua que se humedeció los labios. Unos ojos cargados de lujuria donde el brillo inocente de Akito se extinguía. Le dejaban de lado. Ahora solo existían Nakayama y Agito. Bueno y Lind. Pero este último no iba a salir. Agito no iba a permitirlo. Ella solo podía ser suya. Y de nadie más. Nakayama estaba asustada (y excitada para que mentir. Que Agito la mirara de esa forma la hacia sentir _deseada_)

-Nakayama- su nombre. Susurrado. O murmurado. Daba igual. Era su nombre el que se había escapado como una serpiente de los labios de Agito. Solo su nombre. No el de otra chica. El suyo. Su nombre fue pronunciado con una pizca de anhelo, violencia y veneno. Nakayama solo podía ser feliz si el veneno la mataba poco a poco. Sus labios volvieron a abrirse (era como un _pez_ que, fuera del agua, buscaba el oxígeno inútilmente) Otro paso. Y un deslizamiento por parte de él. Una sonrisa tirante. Otra fría. La respiración de Nakayama se volvió irregular. Cada vez que daba un paso para atrás, Agito correspondía dando otro para adelante. No iba a dejarla escapar. ¿Acaso ella quería realmente escapar?

"_Ya puedo saborearla. Vamos Agito. No eres hombre suficiente para ella. Déjame salir. Te lo ordeno" "Cállate. Esto solo me incumbe a mí. La voy a dejar claro que ella no pinta nada aquí" "¿Estás completamente seguro de eso, Agito?" "Dije que te callaras de una vez, Lind"_

Nakayama echó a correr. Así de simple. Sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Agito sonrió. De la manera que solo él sabía hacer (de manera despiadada. Fría. Inhumana)antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. Primero fue un choque de dientes. Besos inexpertos que se sumaron a los instintos de Agito. Nakayama parpadeó. Varias veces. Mientras, los dientes de Agito hacían estragos en sus labios. Se dejó llevar. Como un _pájaro _que con las _alas rotas_ es arrastrado por el fuerte viento. Rodeó su cuello. O su cintura. Que más daba. El caso era sentirle. Más dentro. Más fuego. Más veneno.

¿Cuándo y como llegaron a aquel callejón? Ni Agito ni Nakayama podían o deseaban contestar a esa pregunta. Era más importante sentir al otro. De los labios de fresa de Nakayama se escapaban pequeños gemidos (entró en una vorágine de placer.) Agito la estaba devorando. Lamiendo. Succionando. Mordiendo. Besando. Acariciando. En todas partes grababa su nombre. _Solo_ el suyo. Nakayama era de Agito y de _nadie_ más. No iba a permitirlo. Pronto la ropa comenzó a sobrar. La suave piel de ella era como fuego que derretía a Agito. Casi literalmente. Un ronco gemido escapó de los labios de escualo de Agito. Nakayama se sintió un poco poderosa (Mentira. Era su dueña. La única capaz de hacerle sentir así) cuando el gemido de Agito llegó a sus oídos. Era tan agradable sentir su palpitante corazón sobre sus pechos. Él agradeció el silencio en su mente. O quizás estaba demasiado concentrado en ella como para oír la apremiante voz de Lind. Las uñas de Nakayama se clavaron en los hombros de Agito cuando este se enterró entre sus piernas. De manera brusca. Violenta. Sin importarle demasiado que por los blancos muslos de Nakayama corriera un fino hilillo de sangre (pensándolo de otra manera ahí estaba su camino. El camino de la sangre) Ella arqueó la espalda contra la pared donde estaba apoyada. Agito mordió su cuello mientras de sus labios se escapaba una fría maldición.

-¡Fuck!- entró y salió de ella cuantas veces quiso. Ignorando las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos firmemente cerrados de Nakayama. ¿Por qué lloraba? Porque su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Estaba siendo devorada. Comida. Marcada. Por _él._ Era feliz (ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor palpitante. Y el veneno que se extendía hasta llegar a Agito) Los dientes de él rasgaron la trémula piel de su cuello. Más sangre. Más dolor. Más, mucho más. Olvido. Desesperación. Alas rotas y ansias de volar. Agito. Agito. Agito.

-¡Agito!- su nombre se escapó de los labios de Nakayama cuando sintió que el placer la recorría de arriba abajo, naciendo entre sus piernas para llegar hasta su corazón. Había tocado el cielo por un mísero instante. Él había sido sus alas.

Nakayama. Nakayama. Nakayama. Labios de fresa que se abren de nuevo. Sonrojadas mejillas y coletas. No tiene alas. ¿Qué más da? Él la hará volar. Con más sangre. Más veneno. Olvido y desesperación. Agito. Nakayama. Agito. Nakayama. ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

"_Ahora ya puedo decir que eres todo un hombre. Has hecho bien. Ella es nues...Tuya. Está bien. Es solo tuya y de nadie más. Tranquilo. Eso es, continúa sin hacerme caso. Será peor para ti. Es tuya. ¿Eso afirmas? Ya me encargaré yo de marcarla como mía también. Tiempo al tiempo."_

Sus ojos evitaron mirarle. Los de él la recorrieron de arriba abajo mientras ella se vestía (sonrió de manera sádica al ver las marcas de sus dientes en cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo.) Se relamió los labios. Sabían a fresa. Agito ya estaba vestido y descansaba apoyado en la pared donde segundos antes la había hecho suya. De nuevo los Air Treck en sus pies. De nuevo el brillo de los tres. Nakayama parecía una niña pequeña. Salvo que ella ya no lo era. Su niñez se había esfumado tras muchos ¡Agito! y mucha sangre que se perdía por las calles. Se rehízo las coletas (él se las quitó. Deseaba a una Nakayama libre. Sin ataduras) bajo el apabullante escrutinio de Agito. No sabía que pensar. Estaba nerviosa. Era tan adorable ver a una muchacha enamorada. Ah, pero ¿ella lo estaba? Nakayama solo quería sangre. Y veneno. Más. Más. Quería a Agito. ¿Y Agito? Quería veneno. Quería sangre. Más. Más. Quería comerse a Nakayama. Era suya. Agito era suyo. ¿Dónde comenzaba uno y acababa el otro? "_Devórame" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pues este es el final del fic. Espero de todo corazón que el fic no os haya hecho vomitar del asco.

Besos

Sighs in the Wind

**Review please.**


End file.
